User Level Browser
The user level browser'' ''is a way to play any of the 6 million+ levels released, not just the featured levels. It is set up completely differently than the featured levels menu. The level name is on the very left, then the author, playable character, rating, play count, and date it was created on. Filters There are a variety of filters that can be selected to choose what and how levels should be shown, they are: Author: This will display levels made by a specific user. Your name will always be shown here, as well as any users you have searched for or looked at within the current session. Changing back to everyone will display levels created by any user. Sort by: This sorts levels in a variety of ways. Selecting one of these along with a specific time period using the uploaded filter will restrict results to that time area only. The types are: *''newest'': Displays the newest levels submitted. *''oldest'': Displays the oldest levels submitted. *''play count'': Displays levels based on the number of plays they have (from highest to lowest). *''rating'': Displays levels based on the current rating they have, but not how many individual votes the level has (from top rated to bottom rated). Uploaded: Determines what time period the shown levels will be from. Using this with the sort by section will display results only from the selected time period. The following time periods are: *''today'' *''this week'' *''this month'' *''anytime'' List favorites: Displays levels you have favorited. Search On the bottom left, there is a box labeled "search by name", where a user can search for specific levels or authors. *'Author': Type in the name of an author and their levels will show up. Names are not case-sensitive. *'Level': Type in a keyword for a level and all levels similar to the keyword(s) show up. Features When you click on the level it will open up and have these features: *A blue box saying "Play Now" that will make you play the level. *View replays/records. *Author's comments. *View levels by this author. *Flag as inappropriate, which you should click on when a user is breaking the level rules. (This feature is grayed out and unselectable.) *Add to favorites. *The direct URL to the level in pink. *Playable character. *Average Rating (starts at 0.00 stars with 0 votes). *Weighted Rating (starts at 2.50 stars with 0 votes which balances with the other votes from other users). *A URL box, containing the level's URL that when you put into the URL bar it the Load Level/Replay button, the level will come up. There are about 10,000+ levels in the level browser made each day. Trivia *You can only make a level public once every 24 hours. The reason is stated here. *All featured levels started out in the browser. *Some new users think you can play every level in the game by clicking on "PLAY" and not "BROWSE LEVELS"; this only leads to the featured levels. *There is a grey box in the featured levels menu that says "user level browser" on the top right corner, which leads to the user level browser. *The "Flag as inappropriate" button has been disabled due to it not working at all. *As of March 12, 2014, the user level browser has been updated and changed, with new features added to it: **The playable character's head is shown next to the author's name. Clicking on the icon will make every level that does not have the same character choice transparent, allowing people to find levels with that specific character more easily. Clicking on the same icon again will undo the action. This feature will not make any level with a different character choice unselectable, however. **A "refresh" button was added to allow users to list levels without having the game load/list them every time a single filter has been altered. *With the addition of v1.75, no levels contain the 'open in editor' button, even the old levels that had the "importable by others" button enabled. Glitches *On April 20th 2012, users could not put levels in the level browser even though it said they were logged in. *A common glitch in the level browser is that when a user selects the option to only show their favorites, the games displayed aren't actually levels the user favorited. *On October 11th, 2012, all usernames in the browser were displayed as "null", and not their actual username, even if you go to your own levels, your username would say "null". Category:Features of TJF Category:Levels Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Featured Levels Category:Total Jerkface Category:Level Editor Category:Browse Category:Community